


月光蝶

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 武神车，一位冒险者受命前往骨颌族巢穴调查同心一族近日动静，在漆黑的洞穴之中，他见到了再次被召唤的武神……去年8月份的约稿，因种种原因今日得以公开。





	月光蝶

同心一族最近似乎有什么奇怪的动静，离群一族自然将调查事情原委的事情，交给了冒险者。

善于潜入调查的双剑士自告奋勇，决定孤身一人前去一探究竟。他早就想要去看看了，传闻中武神罗波那和冰神希瓦，和光之战士战斗的地方。但是当他到达骨颌族的领地，和他所得到的情报截然不同的是，那里空无一人。

但是冒险者还是听到了声音，正从洞穴内传来。

嗒嗒嗒——骨颌族敲敲击着自己的身体，发出令人无法忍受的噪音。冒险者没有因此却步，他小心翼翼的进入了那个洞穴，敲击声在洞穴内互相碰撞，变得更为恼人，但是并非无序。

越是深入其中，那敲击声就越是震慑心神，让人的心跳和呼吸，都开始变得急促。

这里的空气异常的黏稠和炙热，以太的浓度逐渐上升。让他不得不捂住口鼻，然而空气中漂浮着肉眼可见水晶粉末，正在不断的依附在他的皮肤上，毛孔无法呼吸——全身都开始燥热了。

这一切的源头，就在洞穴的中心，曾经被光之战士打倒的蛮神已被再次召唤。冒险者探出头去，眼前的景象，让他险些忘记了自己是一个人前来此地。他的视线凝固在那个蛮神的身上——现在，他知道为什么此处的空气会如此的粘腻，如此的炙热，让人身心都开始躁动了。

-

在蛮神的胯间挺立的东西，与其说是阴茎，不如说是“器物”。哪怕在身形庞大的蛮神身上，它也太过于巨大。

恐怕谁都无法想到，蛮族召唤的神，竟然也会拥有性欲——不，也许正因为是蛮族，不需要遵从常识和道德，而更加淫乱不堪。

人类吞了吞口水，他的视线无法从那根庞然大物上移开，它看起来并不像是纯粹的肉棒，更像是覆盖着一层富有弹性的壳，被从顶端分泌出的液体，涂抹得油光发亮。

那些粘稠的分泌物，湿透了蛮神握着自己性器的手，滴落在地面形成一滩水洼。蛮神指缝间透明的液体已经发白，柱身上细密的泡沫因为变得缓慢的套弄而逐渐消失。

蛮族的神祇，显然已经射精，令人恐怖的巨量精液散布在洞穴之内，浇灌在骨颌族的身上，蛮族却视其为神的恩赐，它们因为罗波那的持续勃起而兴奋不已。发出更加响亮的合奏，渴望很多的精液。

蛮神顺应了它们地祈求，本该握着武器的手，再次握紧了自己粗壮的阴茎。在骨颌族发出的轰鸣声中套弄起来。

它手中的勾刺，陷入阴茎却不会将其刮破，每次划出一道道深深的凹痕时，窥视这一切得人类都会忍不住颤抖起来。

他必须竭尽全力，才人自己不至于叫出声，然而冒险者也说不清，那压抑在喉咙里的声音是因为视觉上传来疼痛，还是因为内心腾起的欲望。他的手已经放在了自己的胯间，勃起的阴茎将衣服顶出了帐篷，分泌的液体将布料晕染出一块污痕。

看着蛮神——甚至不具人形的武神而兴奋，双剑师哆嗦着，握住了自己。

再快一些吧——他看着罗波那的阴茎，在骨颌族的鼓点中和蛮神自慰的速度达成了步调的一致。如此的罪恶，如此的淫乱，却又如此的让人欲罢不能。人类的呼吸开始急促，他的眼中已经只有罗波那那根巨大的性器了。

蛮神黑紫色巨大得龟头咕咕冒着淫液，似乎比刚才又大了一圈，泛起了青筋就像一个怪物。人类舔了舔嘴唇，他愈发的干渴，恍惚之间似乎看到了无数的由光凝结而成的蝴蝶，在他面前翩翩起舞——然而人类的眼睛，已经被水晶粉尘彻底覆盖，散发着和罗波那的刀刃一样的蓝光。

当一个骨颌族发现这个闯入的冒险者的时候，整个族群都因此爆发出愤怒的敲打声。但是人类仿佛浑然不知，他摇摇晃晃的走向那个魁梧如山的蛮神，阴茎因为兴奋而挺立着。

罗波那没有削下人类的首级，在高纯度的以太和高密度的水晶粉尘中，冒险者浑身上下早已充满了蛮神的气味。

“人类——我的信徒，你想要什么？”罗波那问道，他举起自己其中一只手，展开的勾爪上还挂着淫靡的液体，但是蛮族之神丝毫不觉得这有任何问题。人类已经近在咫尺，他手中的粘液缓缓滴落，挂在人类的脸上。

这个初次接受神的恩赐的凡人，眯起眼睛，伸出舌头舔过从脸上滑落的分泌物，当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，那双眼也变得赤红。

“不知羞耻——区区人类竟敢——”骨颌族神官愤怒的吼声在山洞里盘旋，因为这个人类的冒险者，没有得到罗波那的允许，就触碰了神的身体。他将脸埋进罗波那巨大的阴茎上，吮吸着顶端涌出的爱液。

罗波那并没有动怒，他巨大的身躯向后倾靠，惬意的享受着信徒的服侍。眼中的红光忽明忽暗，下颚轻轻敲打发出愉悦的声响。胸腔因为人类对它的性器贪婪的索取开始起伏，垂落的翅膀也微颤着展开散发出青蓝色的光点。

对于人类来说应当是丑陋的蛮神，在信徒的眼中却是如此的美妙。

“武神……罗波那啊……”人类信徒痴痴的喊着神明名讳，他抬头注视对方的眼睛，红色的光将他最后的作为人的常识也彻底抹去。

他疯狂的吮吸着自己如今唯一的主神的阴茎，用自己的身体去摩擦，涂满了黏滑而滚烫的淫液。在此之前，他万万没有想到自己会有一天如此渴望成为一只雌虫，如果摆脱人类丑陋而无用的肉躯，那么他将得到罗波那更多的爱。

不仅仅是用皮囊感受，而是让自己的体内也能够充满了神的恩赐——人类贪婪的天性，让他不再满足此刻得到的东西，他用发颤的四肢攀附着神的身体，张开双腿打开自己的身体，试图用肉躯去接纳蛮神的性器。

骨颌族因为人类狂妄的行径而围了上来，他们愤怒的用手中的木棍戳刺人类的身体，却依旧不能阻止人类的欲望。

“无妨。”罗波那挥过手一只手，阻止动怒的族人，他的爪勾住了人类的身体，割开了皮肉但是人类却毫不察觉，只是执着的试图将那根阴茎纳入体内，“作为我的人类信徒，他有权获得我的恩赐。”他说着将人类向下按去，只要稍加用力，人类脆弱的身体就会变成一团肉酱，但是罗波那只是将自己的性器顶端送入了人类体内。

即便如此，也足以撕裂人类——本应如此。明明没有任何扩展，并非用于性交的地方，却顺畅的展开到了极限，紧紧的勒住了入侵的器具。

人类张大了嘴，发不出半点声音，应该充斥痛苦的脸上却充满了迷醉的笑容，他抚摸着自己完全隆起的腹部，因为感受到罗波那的热量而到达了高潮，将人类的精液喷洒在蛮神的腹上。

他伸出手，将精液涂抹在罗波那的身上，一节一节的腹肌，有着美妙的触感，深埋在体内的性器，也在不断的搏动着，散发出惊人的热量。

“更多——神啊——给我——给我——您的恩赐——填满我——”他说话时因为颤抖，牙齿碰撞着发出嗒嗒嗒的声响，就如同那些骨颌族一般，“撕裂我——”

“赐给我——撕裂我——”他重复着，胡乱的抚摸着武神罗波那的胸膛，努力的晃动着身体，让黑色的庞然大物搅弄他的内脏，不知疼痛不知疲惫，只要这具身体还能够继续活动，尚未被撕裂，他愿意让这具肉身，成为眼前神明发泄性欲的道具。

“罗波那——”“那么……”他的祈求，确确实实地传达给了罗波那。

蛮神和十二神不同，那些虚伪的神，从不回应人的祈愿，但是蛮神从来不会拒绝信徒的祈求。

这才是真正的神——冒险者痴迷的吻着眼前美丽而强大的身躯，罗波那的身体坚硬而冰冷，但是当他贴上自己的嘴唇，会渐渐的感觉到从那层硬壳之下传递而来的热量。

蛮神的力量，武神的力量。“赐给我——”罗波那的勾爪，深深陷入了他的皮肉，几乎要将他刺穿，但是就连剧痛也让人如此的愉悦，他陶醉的享受这疼痛，而神祇的声音，缓缓的传入他的耳中，“接受我的力量吧，我的信徒……”

从而耳朵开始，他感到自己的全身都像是被涂上了毒药，麻痒而刺痛，却又让人愉悦的想要大笑——

他的身体，忽然被举起，阴茎从体内被抽离，仿佛连同肠道都一并被扯出——但是下一刻，它再度狠狠的撞入了他的身体，“好棒——太棒了——啊啊啊啊——神啊——”他吼叫着，眼泪用眼中涌出，低头看着自己极限臌胀又迅速扁下的肚子，看着他深爱着的武神的阴茎，在自己的体内抽送，沾满了他们二人的爱液。

“你将与我化为一体，这将是最高的恩赐……”随着罗波那在他耳畔响起的低语，那本就粗壮的性器，再度涨大，武神身后蓝色的翅膀，像是被点燃一般腾起了红色的光，它在燃烧——冒险者感到身体也一同在燃烧。

什么东西在侵蚀他，彻底的填满他的每一寸肠道，涨满了胃袋，甚至是食道——从他的口中涌出——带着浓浓的腥臭味——

对啊，精液……当他意识到这一点的时候，他感到更加，更加炙热的东西，充斥了他的身体，内脏，骨头，血管，肉——

那力量从在他的背后聚拢，盘旋着撕裂了他的皮肤，在他射精的那个瞬间，将他的灵魂也一并抽离——

“我的……罗波那……我的神……啊……”

他喃喃着，破碎的身体在至高的快感中散成了灰烬。

“现在，你已经是我的一部分了，我的信徒，作为我的兵卒，为我而战。”武神罗波那说着举起了一只手，红色的光之蝶，停落在他的爪上，像是信徒在虔诚的亲吻神的手背。

**Author's Note:**

> 2017-8-21


End file.
